Uoth Radz
by master-of-the-fight
Summary: This is the story of a young Padawan growing up during the clone wars


For those of you who liked my Teen Titans fics, heres a fic for my latest obsession, Star Wars!

Uoth Radz

Chapter 1: the finding.

The planet Dantooine was a planet of beauty. Vibrant flowers grew in fields of hundreds of acre. The wildlife could be seen basking in the spring sun. The bellowing of giant Bols could be heard in the distance. Every once in a while a speeder bike, or a land speeder zoomed across the over the hills. Sitting at the top of one particularly vibrant hill was a very powerful being.

A Jedi Master named Shakk Ti. Shakk Ti was a Togruta from the planet Shili. This was easy to tell because of her distinctive body structure and skin patterns. Her body, and face were a deep red color, her eye sockets and lips were white, and she had three fatty, tentacle-like protrusions, called lekku, on her head, one on either side, and one on the back of her head that hung down like a pony tail. Her head also had two large hollow horns that came from the top of her head, which like her lekku; all had a zebra stripe pattern. She wore a robe that encompassed her whole body, excluding her hands, feet, and head.

She sat on the bed of flowers, meditating, feeling the vibrations of the force flowing through her. Soothing her, calming her, feeling less grief for the loss of her former student. Slain at the hands of someone named Lyshaa. She let the force sooth her body and soul, but as she felt the natural vibrations of the force, she also felt feelings of distress somewhere nearby. She couldn't tell from whom they were coming from, all she knew was that it was a humanoid.

Shakk Ti mounted her speeder bike and activated it. She zoomed off as fast as the repulsor-lift engines of her speeder would allow her. As she came closer to the feelings of distress, she could see a large gorge in the distance. The feelings she felt where coming from inside the gorge. She came to its edge and dismounted the speeder bike. She gazed into the gorge, and heard the sound of a child crying.

She jumped into the gorge and slowed her decent by using the force. She grabbed the cliff wall and looked around for the source of the sounds, she saw a human baby wrapped in several layers of thick animal skins, only a few feet under her, lying on a small ledge, crying for it's mother. She climbed down and placed her feet carefully in either side of the child. She lifted it up and held it against her tightly. She then summoned the force and jumped all the way from the ledge to the top of the gorge.

"How did you end up down there, little one?" She asked quietly to herself. She then placed her hand on the crying child's head. Shakk Ti closed her eyes, and saw the last thoughts of the child. She saw it being held by its mother, she was running in terror. She looked back and saw an angry creature chasing after her. While she was looking back, she suddenly fell into the gorge and grabbed the cliff wall, and with the last ounce of her strength, she placed her child on the cliff ledge, in hopes someone would find it.

"Looks like we have something in common, young one" While she read the child's mind, she could see that it was strong with the force, a potential Jedi. "Looks like you've got a bright future ahead of you, but what is your name," she asked while looking farther into the child's past. She came upon its mother calling it Uoth Radz. "Uoth Radz, is it? That must mean you're a boy," said Shakk Ti as she carried it to her speeder bike. She mounted it carefully with the child in one arm, and sped away on towards the spaceport.

Upon arriving, she established a communications link to the planet Coruscant with her Jedi star fighter. "Shakk Ti calling Jedi Council, come in…" she said into the holo-tranceiver.

"This is Mace Windu of the Jedi Council, go ahead Shakk Ti"

"Master Windu, I have found an abandoned child on Dantooine, the force is with him" she tells the hologram transmition of Mace Windu.

"Are his parents still on the planet?"

"No, his mother fell into a gorge, which is where I found the child, I couldn't see his father anywhere in the child's thoughts"

"Hm, yes, if he is too old to be trained, at the very least we can find a new home for the child."

"Yes, Master, I'll be there as soon as I can" Said Shakk Ti as the hologram disappeared. She then climbed into the cockpit of the ship and closed the canopy hatch. As she held the child in one arm, she switched on all of the systems of her ship. While she did, the child seemed to have calmed down, as it toyed and teethed Shakk Ti's Lekku. She giggled softly as she continued to activate the ship. The engines started to hum softly and the ship started to vibrate gently as it lifted into the air.

The ship made very little noise as it left the planet's atmosphere and drifted into space. Shakk Ti steered the ship toward the hyperspace ring floating in orbit around the planet. She slowly approaches the ring and it attaches itself onto the ship. Shakk Ti then typed in the coordinates of Coruscant into the hyperspace navigation computer. The ship then started to rotate around until it was pointing in the opposite direction from where they started. The stars then stretched out, and the ship blasted off into the dimension of hyperspace.

The bright blue tunnel of hyperspace frightened little Uoth, and he started to fuss and nuzzle his face into Shakk Ti's breast. Shakk Ti cradled the child gently and rocked it back and forth and hummed a soft Togruta tune. Uoth stopped fussing and fell asleep in her arms. After a few minutes, the hyperspace dimension disappeared as the ship slowed into normal space. In the distance was the city-consumed planet of Coruscant. Shakk Ti accelerated the ship and entered the planet's gravitational field. The ship stayed in flight for a few moments before descending into the cityscape. The spires of the Jedi Council temple could be seen close by. Shakk Ti continued forward and docked inside the Temple hangar.

A few minutes later, Shakk Ti had rejoined the council members in the center spire. She was still holding Uoth, as one by one, the council members examined the boy, and his force sensitivity. "What a cruel fate, suffered, the boy has" said Jedi Master Yoda. "Too young, he is, to be affected by it, thankfully"

"He also seems to be young enough to be trained as a Jedi" Said Master Windu

"Indeed, strong with the force, he is, significantly strong, he is not, nonetheless, strong, he is" Said Yoda. "Master Shakk Ti, ready, feel you, to be taking on, yet another apprentice?"

"Yes, master Yoda. The deaths of my first padawans were a mistake I have learned from, I will not allow it to happen again," Shakk Ti said confidently

"Very well then, what is the boy's name?" asks Yoda

"Uoth Radz, master"

"Hm, interesting name, he has, your apprentice, Uoth Radz, will be"

"Thank you master Yoda"

"However, a mother he needs, before a teacher" says Yoda

"I shall find someone to become a surrogate mother, master"

"Perhaps, mother the child, you can"

"But, master Yoda, is possession not forbidden in the Jedi code?" asks Shakk Ti.

"A life, no one can own, common it is, for a young padawans to see its master as its parent" explains Yoda. "Until developed enough, young Radz is, mother him, you must"

"Yes master, I will take the child as my padawan…" Shakk Ti looks into the young eyes of the child. "and as my son"


End file.
